Recently, as memory devices become more highly integrated, a vertical memory device including a plurality of memory cells that are arranged vertically has been studied. The vertical memory device includes a pillar-shaped or a cylinder-shaped channel, a plurality of gate electrodes, and a plurality of insulation layers surrounding the channel.
The vertical memory device may include a cell region where vertical memory cells are disposed, and a peripheral region where peripheral circuits are disposed. The vertical memory cells and the peripheral circuits have different structures, so that each of the vertical memory cells and the peripheral circuits is formed separately.